Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Prongs4
Summary: Harry returns to school after an eventful bday. After school starts, the only things Harry has time to worry about are NEWTS. The new teacher starts to get to Harry, he is forced to start Occlumency again, and Voldemort is on the rise once more.
1. Cake and something about green light

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

If I owned Harry Potter, would I write this?

Prabhakar

Harry James Potter sat in his room, a Sugar Quill in his mouth. He was looking at an essay for his least favorite teacher, Severus Snape. Harry dearly hated Potions, for that was what Snape taught. He had had the choice to drop it after his fifth year, but in order to become an Auror; he needed to get a NEWT in Potions.

Harry Potter was a wizard. A true wizard, one that transfigures pots in to pears, Apples into aardvarks. He could make a teacup turn cartwheels, and make a dinner plate enlarge to be the size of a hubcap. He could make a potion that would turn himself into someone else, a feat that he had accomplished in his second year.

There were also minuses to being a wizard. One was that there was a curse that killed. Unfortunately, this curse had been administered to both his parents, just because their Secret Keeper informed Voldemort of their whereabouts.

For twelve long years the betrayer had been believed to be Sirius Black. It was still rumored to be, except among a few certain people, Harry being one of them. Harry would write to Sirius, who also happened to be his godfather, if it wasn't for the events the previous June.

Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the age, knew of Harry's weakness. He knew that Harry would go to any lengths to save Sirius. Voldemort used this. He lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries in the hidden Ministry of Magic. There, waiting for him, were three Death Eaters, or followers of Voldemort. Luckily none of Harry's classmates had died. Unfortunately, this was not true for everyone.

Sirius Black had been dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He was goofing around, thinking that the years Bellatrix had spent in Azkaban had addled her magical powers. This turned out to be his last thought. Bellatrix stunned him, and he fell through the veil.

The veil. The mysterious veil located in the Department of Mysteries. Harry knew nothing about it, only that it separated the barrier between life and death. When Sirius fell through, he died with the rest of the, he couldn't really call them people, inside there.

Sighing, Harry put down his quill. He was tired, and every time he tried to write, Snape's greasy haired head came into view, making Harry feel sick.

Instead, he picked up a piece of parchment nearby. He was still amazed with his O.W.L results. A pass in everything except History of Magic and Divination, He had gotten O's or outstanding, in Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Transfiguration. He got an E, or Exceeds Expectations, in Charms and Herbology, and an A, or Acceptable, in Astronomy. All in all, he had gotten seven O.W.L.'s. Although it was nothing to Hermione Granger's twelve, it was better then Ron Weasley's five. He had decided to take all of the NEWT classes, except Astronomy.

Luckily, even though Ron had only gotten five, he still qualified for Auror classes. Even though Ron was dreading more Snape, he was happy. It said so in his last letter.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate! Listen, I got five O.W.L.'s! I donno how many you've got, but I qualify for all the Auror classes! I donno how I got an O in potions, but I did. Too bad it's Snape teaching, greasy haired git._

_Listen, mum says you can come to the Burrow on August 1st! Hermione's coming too. Well, I gotta go, Fred and George are coming._

_Ron_

Harry laughed at the letter. Apparently Fred and George were looking for a test subject for some of their new products. Putting aside that letter, he picked up Hermione's.

_Harry_

_I got 12 O.W.L.'s! Oh, I'm sooo excited! Are you still planning on being an Auror? I hope so, because I'm thinking of doing that same thing. Auror Granger has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_

_Anyway, this is my new owl, Thunderbird. Don't ask me about the name, I got it retail (I'm saving my money for new books), and now it won't respond to anything else. I need to go, see you at Ron's on the first?_

_Love from Hermione._

Harry laughed. He was glad Hermione was going to enter Auror training with himself and Ron. Auror Granger.

Harry looked at the watch on the right. It was blinking 7:00. He heard the Dursley's moving around in the rooms around him. Since today was the first, he would be leaving. He packed the essay (the teacher's had sent homework with the results), along with his birthday presents.

From Ron he had gotten a Dark Detector, from Fred and George he had received a full supply of their newest pranks. Hermione sent him a book titled _Spells, Charms, and Curses that your opponent won't know._ Remus Lupin and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had pitched together to buy him a set of Quidditch balls, and Mrs. Weasley had baked many pies and cakes for him. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed his birthday, except for the fact that the Dursleys' had locked him in his room for the day. They were going to an amusement park. He hadn't minded much though; he had plenty of homework and books to do/read.

Harry headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Not one of the Dursleys had even noticed that he existed that day. Harry sighed and grabbed a piece of toast and sat to "enjoy" his "breakfast"

Meanwhile…

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny ran around the house. Harry was coming today at 5, and they needed to get ready for his party. Ron entered the kitchen to find his mum cooking frantically.

"Ron!" she shouted. "Get to the fireplace to meet your friends!"

Ron sighed and walked over to the fireplace. No sooner had he arrived that a beautiful young lady came tumbling out.

"Hey, Parvati," Ron grinned. Parvati Patil, a fellow sixth year, scowled

"I hate Floo Powder!" she said, glaring at Ron as he laughed. Parvati picked herself up and no sooner had she done that that another girl came sinking out.

"I didn't know you were coming with Parvati, Lavender!" Ron said.

"Well, considering my parents are Muggles, Ron, we don't have Floo Powder lying around the house." Lavender said, getting up. Parvati's sister arrived and she, Lavender and Parvati went over to Mrs. Weasley and asked if they could help.

"Oh, thank you dears. Yes, could you get some cutlery out? It's in that drawer over there. Bring it outside; Fred and George are setting up the tables.

Ron had no time to be bored. Just as the three sixth years exited, Angelina Johnson came out, landing smoothly on her feet.

"Nice one," Ron complemented. Angelina smiled.

"I'm just lucky it's so high off the ground," she said. She dusted off her robes and grabbed some plates.

After Angelina, Ron's other ex Quidditch teammate; Alicia Spinnet came along with Katie Bell. Oliver Wood made an unexpected appearance, then Dean and Seamus came along with Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchey. Luna Lovegood appeared looking like she accidentally stepped into a fireplace. She smiled dreamily at Ron, and then wandered over to a cupboard to grab some cups. After the rest of the guests came, (not including Zacharius Smith), Ron went outside and helped. He was just coming inside when Arthur Weasley came running down the stairs, closely followed by Hermione. Arthur ran out to the new car he had won at a nearby muggle car shop. Hermione grabbed Ron, and before he could say anything, she was pulling him out the door.

"Oh, are we leaving?" Ron said conversationally. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they got in the car.

* * *

Harry sat by the front door waiting. The Weasleys were due here any second. The Dursleys had yet again taken Dudley and his "little friends" to an amusement park for the day, leaving Harry alone and waiting.

A car pulled into the drive. Harry was out the door with his trunk before it had stopped moving. When it finally did, Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, jumped out of the car. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug, causing Harry to drop his trunk on his foot. Harry grimaced, and Hermione let go. She grinned sheepishly as he removed his foot from under the trunk. Ron came out and grinned at Harry. Harry gave sort of a half grin, and then motioned at his trunk. He and Ron picked it up and put it in the trunk of Mr. Weasley's car. The three friends got in the car.

"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said jovially.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry replied half-heartedly. Mr. Weasley gave him a funny look, but said no more.

* * *

They arrived back at the Burrow about fifteen minutes later. When they got out, Harry made for going to get his trunk, but Ron stopped him.

"We'll get it later, mum's got dinner ready in the back."

Harry nodded, and grabbed his wand and his Firebolt.

"So you got that back then?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded unnecessarily, "Dumbledore sent it to me just after term ended. My ban on Quidditch is over!"

"Great!" Ron said. They walked into the house. It was strangely deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, as they made their way to the back.

"Everyone's here except Bill, who's on a _date_ right now, with _Fleur_. Charlie's in Romania, and Percy…"

"Oh," Harry said understandingly.

They entered the backyard. He noticed that all the gnomes were gone, and that three huge tables were set up, all filled with a buffet style dinner.

"Wow," Harry said, "there's enough food here to feed three hippogriffs!"

"Well, that's kinda the point, Harry." Ron said, grinning mysteriously. "You see…"

"SURPRISE!" From behind the tables and trees popped every one of Harry's friends from school, (minus Cho Chang). Harry stumbled backwards. He rounded on Ron and Hermione.

"Did you guys plan this just for me?" he asked. They smiled. Harry didn't have time to say anything, as all his friends and classmates came upon him, piling his arms with gifts.

The day went by smoothly. Harry played Quidditch. He, Ron, Fred, Dean, Parvati (who turned out to be an amazing chaser), and Angelina versus Ginny, Oliver, George, Seamus, Lavender (almost as good as Parvati) and Alicia. Katie refereed, and then joined Harry's team when Angelina decided to go eat. Harry's team won, but Harry had a feeling that Ginny was going easy on him, as he hadn't played for a good year or so.

Harry was eating some of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food when it happened. There was a scream and a flash of green light. Harry was already on his feet. Parvati Patil came running to him.

"Death Eaters! They killed Padma!"

Harry looked as Tonks and Kingsley, (the two Aurors sent to look over the party) started battling the Death Eaters, soon joined by Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George. He and Parvati ran over to them. He saw Padma Patil's body on the ground. Parvati saw it too, and, as to avenge her death, she started firing curses and hexes as fast as she could. Harry joined her.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Imperio!_"

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Everything seemed to slow down. The green curse of death headed straight toward Harry.

And there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Broomsticks and New Teachers

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Everything seemed to slow down. The green curse of death headed straight toward Harry.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly a great red shape flew in front of him, swallowing the curse and bursting into flame. Harry looked at the bird on the ground.

"Thanks, Fawkes," he whispered, and continued fighting.

Soon all the Death Eaters were either gone or stunned on the ground. Parvati, who was still by Harry, fell into his arms, crying. Harry, feeling awkward, patted her back. Harry looked around. The tables, which had held food, were now in pieces and the food splattered up against the house. Mr. Weasley and Fred and George were busy trying to put a fire out in the garden. Harry gave Parvati to Mrs. Weasley, who brought her up to Ginny's room. Harry walked up to Tonks, who was sporting a heavy cut on her arm.

"How many died?" he asked quietly.

Tonks looked at him sadly.

"Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, and Justin Finch-Fletchey."

Harry nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes. He walked away from everyone. When he was in a secluded part of the yard, he sat on a rock. Those four people had been here because of him. It was his fault that they died.

It was long after nightfall that anyone came for him. He was looking at the stars. He heard a twig crack, and he felt someone sit by him.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Parvati said. Harry looked at her.

"Yes, you are," he said, and then realizing what he had said, he blushed. Parvati laughed.

"Hey, d'you want to go for ride?" he asked. Parvati nodded. Harry summoned his Firebolt, and they climbed on.

* * *

"You guys make such a cute couple," Hermione sighed, as Ron turned and said nothing. Hermione hit him on the back

"Thanks." Parvati said, holding Harry's hand. "Harry was really helpful when...well...you know..."

Hermione smiled sadly and took out her wand. She tapped the appropriate bricks and the bricks opened up to show Diagon Alley. The four sent to Gringotts. First they stopped at Ron's vault, which had many more coins in it now, as Fred and George's Joke shop had been a giant success. Next they stopped at Hermione's vault, which was nearly empty. She took what was left and assured them that she had some muggle money that she could exchange. Thirdly they went to Parvati's vault, which was littered with gold, silver, and bronze. There were pictures on the wall, one of each of her parents, one of her and her sister, and one of each her brothers, who also happened to be twins. Parvati said nothing about the pictures, and seemed not to see them until she stared at Padma for a second, after she had gotten her money. She laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"I miss her already..."

Harry patted her back knowingly. "I know, Parvati. I know."

They arrived at Harry's vault. When it opened, Parvati gasped.

"Harry, you're rich! What did your parents do?"

Harry hesitated. What had his parents done? He had grown up (Well, since his first year) hardly even noticing. He shrugged, and the cart brought them back to the top.

The first place they went was Flourish and Blotts. Their lists for school had arrived with their OWL results. He picked up his books, (_Advanced Transfiguration, Poisons and how to control them, Charms for Experts, Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them (104th edition), Deadly Plants of the Indian, _and _Curses and Hexes, ways to use them._) He was unsurprised to see Hermione getting the same books as he did, (although she also got books for Astronomy, Arthimancy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Ron got the same books, minus Herbology, and Harry was surprised to see Parvati picking the same books as Ron, plus Divination.

"Are you training to be an Auror too?" Harry asked. Parvati coughed.

"Well, after, you know when, I owled Dumbledore. I hadn't chosen Charms or Transfiguration, but now I want to be an Auror."

"Cool," Harry said, "but why are you in Divination still? You have to know Trelawny is a fraud."

Parvati smiled. "Yes, she is, but that doesn't mean all Seers' are..."

Hermione was the first to catch on, "You mean you're a Seer?"

Parvati nodded.

"Wow, they're supposed to be really rare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They are. Dumbledore said I have a real gift."

"What part of Divination are you er...Seeing?-in?" Harry asked, hoping he used the right words

"Oh, most of it. I'm hopeless in fire omens, and I can't do palmistry very well, but other then that..."

"Can you tell us anything from the future?" Ron asked.

Parvati shrugged, "Dumbledore says the future can be catastrophic if we know it now, but I will tell you something...the schedule for Mondays will be Charms, Potions, History (if you have it), lunch, Transfiguration, Herbology, and lastly Defense Against the Dark Arts."

* * *

The first day of term arrived faster then Harry wanted it to. Soon he and the Weasleys plus Hermione were arriving at Kings Cross, much earlier then usual. They entered the Platform. Only three other people were there, Parvati and her two twin brothers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione put their trunks into a compartment near the back of the train, just as they usually did, and went out to meet the Patils.

Parvati was the first to meet them.

"Hey guys!" she piped. The three acknowledged her, and she brought them over to her parents. Mrs. Patil was holding onto her husband as though he might vanish into thin air (which was quite possible).

"Mum's not used to the magical world yet, even though she's been in it since before me and...well you know, were born." Parvati whispered.

"Oh, so you're a half blood?" Harry asked.

"Yea, didn't you know that?"

"Nope. I'm a half blood too, by my mums grandmum." Harry said. The words felt weird in his mouth. He had never said grandmum. He didn't even know if it was right.

Parvati didn't seem to notice. She brought Harry over to her brothers.

"These are my brothers, Percival and Peregrin. They prefer Percy and Perry though."

Harry found it quite odd that all the Patils' names started with P.

People had started arriving. Lavender helloed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then she and Parvati were hailed by some sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry met with a subdued Dean, and he lost himself quickly, feeling guilty of Seamus. He ran into Neville, who had another odd plant, named by Harry: _What smoking does to you_. He saw Ernie and Hannah, but left quickly as they were busy. Katie Bell informed him that she was Quidditch captain, and that tryouts were on Friday at 5:00. ("Please be good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry!). He ran into the two Beaters from the other year, and they both informed him that they weren't coming back. Harry informed Katie, who was overjoyed. Soon, though, it was time for the train to leave. He found Ron and Hermione in their compartment. Ron was playing chess with Luna Lovegood, who was very evenly matched with Ron. Hermione was reading their new Defense book. Harry was bored, and he mistakenly asked Hermione for her Arthimancy book. Hermione immediately went into a long detailed explanation of Arthimancy, which lasted until the trolley came through. By this time, Harry was actually interested in Arthimancy, and started reading the book. Ron groaned, making a comment that he was going to turn into Hermione. Luna, taking him seriously, knowledgably informed him that the only the Polyjuice Potion could do that. Ron then went into a long discussion of the effects, which started up a heated argument between the two.

The train stopped when Harry was only halfway through his book. Hermione looked at her watch.

"We can't be there yet!" she exclaimed. Harry marked his page, and took out his wand. He listened intently, and then heard it.

"Dementors." Luna gasped, Hermione stood up, and Ron took a bite of a Chocolate Frog.

The other three took out their wands. They stood by the door, waiting. Soon it felt as though they had been plunged into a barrel of cold water. The Dementor appeared in the doorway.

Harry started searching for a happy memory, but before he found one, he collapsed. The Dementor was bringing Sirius out. It felt as though it was trying to extract Sirius's memory from him.

Harry fought the pain. He watched, his sight blurry, as Hermione's otter Patronus and Ron's stoat Patronus teamed together with Luna's turtle Patronus to drive the Dementor away.

Harry stood shakily. Ron threw him a Chocolate Frog, and Hermione sat him in his seat.

"Why can't I fight it?" he wondered aloud. Luna spoke up.

"Usually a person can't stand a Dementor just after a loss," she said intelligently. "Just after my mums death there was a Dementor in our house for some reason, and my dad couldn't fight it. One of our neighbors had to instead."

* * *

They arrived at the school minutes later. They entered the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table. Parvati came and sat across from them.

"Did a Dementor come to you guys too?" she asked.

"Yea," Harry said sullenly.

"Us too. You'll never guess what my Patronus was?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances as Ron, completely oblivious, asked what.

"An eagle! You know, like Ravenclaw?"

"Hmm..." Hermione said, pondering. "That's different."

"Yea, but I like it!" Parvati exclaimed. "It's almost like having her back again..."

Parvati was then beckoned over by Lavender, and Hermione was free to speak.

"How did she use her Patronus, if her sister died days ago?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Yea, I was wondering that too...anyway, who's out new Defense teacher?" He scanned the table. His eyes fell upon someone vaguely familiar.

"Who's that?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione followed his gaze. "I don't know."

"He looks vaguely familiar..." Harry said quietly.

"What do you suppose he's doing here?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.

"The new Defense teacher," Harry said, rolling his eyes at Hermione.

Ron had no chance to reply as Professor McGonagall marched in with the first years.

The Sorting Hat droned on about house unity and the different houses until finally Harry noticed clapping, and knew the song was over.

Harry was hungry, and hardly noticed what was happening. He clapped, however, when there was a new Gryffindor. There were ten new ones, including Perry Patil. Harry shook himself awake, however, when Dumbledore started talking.

"I have a very long speech planned...but that will happen later! Tuck in!"

Harry obliged. He took some chicken wings and ate through them. No one talked until Dumbledore did in the end.

"Ah, the start of a new year. Unfortunately, Voldemort has already stuck. Many of you heard about the attack at a student's house where a birthday party was being celebrated. Four people have perished at the hands of the Death Eaters. Seamus Finnigan," Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table, "Padma Patil, Michael Corner," he looked at the Ravenclaw table, "and Justin Finch-Fletchey," he looked at the Hufflepuff table. "Let us avenge the deaths of these students."

All was silent for a moment, and then Dumbledore plunged into other news.

"Allow me to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...my my, we do seem to go through them quickly, don't we? Professor Roland Quopenare!" There were loud bursts of applause.

"Wonder if he's up to it," Ron whispered.

"Looks to be, doesn't he?" Harry said.

"I remember where I've seen him!" Harry said suddenly, causing people to look at him. Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"He was on the platform...he was there with the Malfoy's!"


	3. Dueling and Good Mistakes

The Great Hall was adjourned. Harry saw Ginny and Colin herding the first years to the common room. Harry was glad to see that none of them were afraid of him or anything this year. He walked up the usual path to the Gryffindor common room, but upon arriving, he, once again, realized he didn't know the password. Luckily, Parvati appeared.

"The password is defenestrate," she informed him. The Fat Lady heard her and opened. Harry and Parvati entered. Parvati, claiming she was tired, bade him goodnight with a kiss and headed up the stairs. Harry sat in his favorite armchair and waited for Ron and Hermione to come. When they arrived, Harry asked them what took them so long.

"Oh, the new Head Boy and Girl wanted to speak with us." Hermione said offhandedly. Harry, feeling suspicious, did not stop questioning.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Edgar Rander from Gryffindor...and Cho."

'Cho?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione nodded grimly.

"Seemed somewhat cranky, if you ask me." Ron said.

"Well, I know why," Hermione said, flushing. " Me. She cornered me at the end of the meeting. She demanded that I stay away from her. She even wanted me to give up my Prefects badge!"

Harry stood up. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" He declared and headed toward the portrait hole. Hermione ran up to him and stopped him.

"Harry, just do it tomorrow, at least, please!" she asked. Harry nodded and sat back down.

"But tomorrow I will have a talk with her." Ron nodded, and Hermione sighed.

"Well, we best be getting to bed early. Tonight might as well be our last chance to get a full nights sleep until Christmas!" Ron proclaimed. Harry groaned in agreement, while Hermione looked overjoyed.

The next day came by quickly for Harry. Before he knew it, he was sitting in the Great Hall eating kippers.

Professor McGonagall handed out schedules. Harry took his from Parvati. She smiled as he read the first column.

"I was right, wasn't I?" she asked. Harry nodded glumly.

Their first class of the day was Charms. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Parvati entered the Charms classroom to find Professor Flitwick standing on the pile of books as he normally did. They sat in seats with the Hufflepuffs across from them. Professor Flitwick went through the first fifteen minutes lecturing them on NEWTs, just as he had last year for the OWLs. They then spent the class revising every charm they had learnt since first year, from "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" (In which Ron purposely poked Hermione hard, causing her to levitate Harry instead of the feather. Ron got detention) to "_Silenceo!" _(Where Ron accidentally poked the frog so hard that it fell off the desk. Luckily, he managed to summon it back before it hit the ground, earning five points for Gryffindor. They got a bunch of homework in Charms. Four inches of parchment on every charm they had learned due the next week.

Their next class, Potions, was the one Harry was dreading most. Luckily all four houses were grouped together, so it wasn't just Slytherins. Padma's old friends, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin, herded off Parvati.

Snape also spent half the class period lecturing them on NEWTs. Harry was happy to see that, since there were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, he didn't treat Harry as nasty as he did the previous years. They were brewing the Draught of the Living Dead, and Harry thought, as he handed his vial in, (far from Snape, so he wouldn't break it) that he had done fairly well. Snape assigned them two rolls of parchment over how to tell the difference between real death and the Draught.

Hermione headed off to History of Magic next, while Harry and Ron took refuge in the library.

"D'you realize that we have over twenty essays due in Charms next week, but also _two_ rolls of parchment over that stupid potion due _tomorrow!_" Ron complained. Harry smiled. It was always fun doing homework with just Ron (Parvati was still with her Ravenclaw friends).

Harry had finished the first roll of parchment for Snape when it was lunchtime. They met up with Hermione, who was complaining of a roll of parchment over Goblin vs. Giant wars. Ron goggled at her.

"Hermione Granger, complaining over homework?" he asked. Harry snickered. He could almost hear the choirs of angels in Ron's head right now.

Hermione finished her History homework during lunch, and still had time to eat afterwards. They then headed off to Transfiguration, where McGonagall also lectured them over NEWTs. They then, like in Charms, went over every spell they had learned, from beetles to buttons, to Vanishing. She then assigned them a roll of parchment discussing the spells learnt in each year until the previous one.

Harry and Hermione then had Herbology. Ron decided to work on his Potions while they "dirtied themselves up" as he called it.

Herbology was much more interesting this year. They started off learning how to cut up a Venomous Tentacula without sustaining serious injuries. They got off with no homework and twenty more points to Gryffindor.

When they arrived back in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron gleefully informed them that he had finished his Potions homework. Harry shrugged, saying he didn't care.

To no ones surprise, all of the sixth year D.A. students were in the NEWT level Defense class. They took their seats, ready for another day of reading. Professor Quopenare entered the room. He looked at their glum faces and smiled.

"Books away, please," he said, "wands out."

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron. It had been over a year since they had had their wands out during a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Quopenare instructed them to get to the back of the classroom. When they had, Quopenare, with a wave of his wand, pushed all the desks to the side. With another wave of his wand, two platforms appeared in the middle of the classroom.

"Today we are going to be starting a project. The project will be a dueling club. Whoever is in the lead of this club in three weeks will be exemplified from homework until the next term, where we will do the same thing." He waved his wand, and upon the wall appeared a set of brackets. He waved his wand again, and names appeared on the brackets.

"I have randomly paired you up with partners. We will start at the top of each bracket, hence the two platforms, and work our way down. In the end, we will have a championship between the two leaders of the brackets. The winner will be the one who will nott get any homework for the rest of term."

Harry scanned the list and saw that he was paired with a Daphne Greengrass. Harry knew little about this girl, only that she was a Ravenclaw and had come to the school in his third year. Hermione was facing Ernie MacMillian, and Ron was up against Anthony Goldstein.

The first fight in Harry and Hermione's bracket was between Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin. Terry won easily, disarming Lisa three minutes in. Harry felt a surge of pride; Terry had been in the D.A..

"Well done, Boot," Quopenare said. Harry saw Lisa's name crossed out in red and Terry's moved ahead.

After that it was Dean Thomas against Susan Bones. The duel was intense; both had been in the D.A.. In the end, Dean won. He had shot a Stunning Spell and Disarming Spell immediately one-after-another, and she hadn't been able to block both.

Hermione and Ernie were up next. The duel wasn't quite as intense, as Hermione had had more experience. She shot some spells that Harry had never heard of. He assumed she had picked them up in her other classes. In the end, Hermione shot a spell that made Ernie's blond hair grow over his face, blinding him, and she cast the Disarming Spell.

Hannah Abbot and Mandy Brocklehurst were up next. Hannah, who had been in the D.A., defeated Mandy in a matter of minutes, accomplishing this by using the Impediment Jinx and Disarming Spell consecutively.

Harry was up next. Daphne started off with a nice Stunning Spell, but Harry had the Shield Charm up before it was even close. After that, he shot the Stunning Spell, Impediment Jinx, and Disarming charm successively, causing Daphne, who's shield did not work, to be stunned, impedimented, and disarmed.

Harry caught her wand, muttered "Ennerverate," and "Finite". He walked over and helped her up, hanging her wand back to her. She smiled at him, and walked back over to her friends.

The last few battles rounded up, with Parvati, Theodore Nott, and Morag MacDougal coming out as winners. In the second Bracket, Ron won, also Draco Malfoy, whom Harry had not seen yet that day, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Juliana Moon, and three others whose names escaped Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Parvati went downstairs to dinner without a confrontation from Malfoy. They sat down and ate, discussing their classes. After dinner, Harry noticed Cho leaving.

"Got to go, guys," he said, motioning at Cho. Hermione sighed, and Harry left.

"Hey, Cho!" he called. She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Harry," she said, blinking her eyebrows fast. Harry ignored this sign of affection.

"What's this I hear about you threatening Hermione?" Harry demanded. Cho flushed.

"Oh yea, I forgot, darling _Hermione!_" she snarled.

"Hermione's my friend, Cho," Harry corrected. Cho laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me that, Harry Potter. Everyone in Ravenclaw can tell the way you look at her! Its like...getting an O in a Potions NEWT!"

Harry flushed now. "Parvati is my girlfriend, not Hermione. Hermione and I are just friends!"

Cho scoffed. Harry, loosing his temper, raised his wand. Cho looked at him.

"Go on, I dare you," she sneered.

"_Rictasempra!" _Harry yelled, but diverted his wand. Cho screamed as the curse flew by her. She stood up and pulled out her own wand.

"C'mon, Potter! You couldn't duel to save your skin!"

Harry laughed, "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled Cho.

"_Protego!_" Harry blocked her. "_Stupefy!"_

Cho blocked this. Enraged, Harry shouted. "_Legimens_!"

Cho's mind opened up. Harry saw a dark field, and an ugly man putting his wand on her arm. Cho screamed, and Harry stopped the spell. He backed away from her. Cho looked scared.

"You-you're a D-," He started, then ran up the stairs. He heard Cho running after him. He stuck his wand behind him and shouted "_Impedimenta!_"

Cho slowed, and Harry reached Dumbledore's office.

"Canary Cream, Chocolate Frog," he heard Cho getting closer. "Acid Pop! Skiving Snackbox!" finally the gargoyles opened up. Harry raced in and sprinted up the stairs to find Dumbledore talking with a man in the fire.

"Professor!" Harry panted. "Professor, Cho Chang's a Death Eater!"


	4. Changes in Cho and Cheering Charms

Dumbledore looked up, as did the man in the fire, Cornelius Fudge.

"Cho Chang?" Fudge's head said. "Cho Chang as in the new Head Girl?"

"Yes!" Harry said.

"Harry, how do you know this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, looking him in the eye. Harry looked sheepish.

"We were dueling in the hallway because she was being all smart, then, then I used Legimency, I didn't mean to, but I saw Voldemort marking her!"

Dumbledore looked alarmed, as did Fudge.

"Cornelius, I will speak you later." Dumbledore said. Fudge nodded, and his head vanished. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes.

"The entrances," he told it, "will need blocked." Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Harry, I want you to return to your dormitory immediately." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore stood up. "I will need to address the teachers in any case."

Dumbledore dropped him off at the Fat Lady. Harry mumbled the password. When he got in, the unexpected hit him.

Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny were bound and gagged on the floor. The other students were trapped on the stairs, and Cho Chang was standing right next to him.

Harry's first instinct, instead of playing the hero, was to go get Dumbledore. He was halfway back to the portrait when Cho muttered "_Colloportus,_" thus sealing the way out.

"Nice try Potter," Cho said. "But it's a privilege as Head Girl to know all the passwords in the castle." Harry glared at her. She paced in front of Harry's friends, and Harry watched her, fuming.

"My master wishes you dead," Cho said. "But I think he would be much happier if you joined him. What do you say?" Cho said all this as if commenting on the weather.

Harry glared even harder at her. "No."

Cho raised her eyebrows. She brandished her wand. "As you wish, Potter. _Cruc-,_" but right before she finished, she turned to Ron. "_io!"_ Harry was prepared for this. Hardly before the curse even affected Ron, Harry had shouted "_Finite!_"

Cho smirked. "So Potter knows how to play. No matter," she turned around, and Harry seized the chance.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he yelled. Cho's wand flew out of her hand and into Harry's, along with four others, which Harry assumed were Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny's.

Cho turned around, fuming. "Nice one, Potter, but give them back." Harry laughed now.

"Yea right!" he said. With a flick of his wand, Cho instead was bound and gagged, and Harry's four friends were free. Hermione came running.

"Thank you Harry!" she cried, pecking him on the cheek. Ginny did the same. Harry saw Parvati standing alone in a corner. He went over to her.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Parvati looked at him. "I don't want that to ever happen again." She said, sobbing.

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Parvati let out another sob. "Harry, I still want us to be friends, but I don't want us to…well, you know…"

Harry was flabbergasted. Parvati looked at him.

"Are you upset?" she asked. Harry snapped out of his reverie and shook his head.

"Its fine. I understand." Harry smiled. Parvati smiled, and sat in an armchair, just thinking. Ron came up to him.

"Did you get dumped?" he asked grinning. Harry glared at him. Ron turned serious.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

'For what?" Harry asked.

"For stopping the…you know…" he said.

"Oh that?" Harry asked, laughing, "it was nothing."

Ron grinned, and Dumbledore came in.

"A fourth year Hufflepuff told me she saw Cho Chang come in here!" Dumbledore said, not noticing Cho on the ground.

"Er…Professor?" Harry asked quietly. He motioned to Cho on the ground. Dumbledore chuckled.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself. He smiled at Harry like a father would, and dragged Cho out the door.

It seemed the next morning that everyone knew about the events in the Gryffindor Common Room the previous night. The Hufflepuffs were congratulating Harry and his friends while the Ravenclaws were disgusted that their housemate was a Death Eater.

"Attention please!" McGonagall called. Dumbledore stood up.

"As many of you probably know, our Head Girl, Cho Chang, has been convicted of being a Death Eater. Because of this unfortunate event, we will need to choose a new Girl. Everyone in fifth year and above is eligible to vote, but only seventh years can be chosen."

Dumbledore was unable to finish, as excited gibbering broke out in the Houses.

"Who're you going to vote for?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Katie," Ron said simply.

"You know, she probably would be a good Head Girl…Hey Katie!" she called.

Katie looked away from her fellow seventh year friends. "What?"

"Are you going for Head Girl?" Hermione asked. Katie blushed.

"Um…actually, I am…"

Hermione smiled. "We're behind you!" Ron and Harry nodded, and Katie blushed even more, smiled her thanks, and turned back around.

"I think it's good that she's going for it," Hermione said, "We haven't had a Gryffindor Head Girl in so long…."

"Oh but Hermione, that will ruin your chances of being the first Gryffindor Head Girl since Moaning Myrtle!" Ron said, acting heartbroken.

Hermione hit Ron over the head with her Arthimancy book and stalked out of the Hall toward that class. Ron and Harry had the period off, and they decided to get started on Charms.

"Okay," Harry said, looking over some old notes he had found tucked away in his Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. "First we learned _Wingardium Leviosa_,"

"Swish and flick," Ron agreed, and they began.

By the time Hermione returned to the common room to herd them to Potions, they were midway through their third year, finishing up the Cheering Charms.

"You two are so lucky!" Hermione said, looking stressed again. "I should never have taken History of Magic!"

"Someone's cranky," Harry muttered. Ron grinned and took out his wand. Before Harry or Hermione could stop him, he had preformed a Cheering Charm so powerful on Hermione that she was almost acting insane.

"Pass up your homework," Snape said, sounding more sour then usual. Hermione giggled and handed her homework to Malfoy in front of her.

Harry was just about to say something to Hermione to tell her to calm down, when pain exploded in his scar more then it ever had before. He fell backwards over his chair screaming.

"_It has happened, milord."_

"_What has happened?" Harry asked._

"_Azkaban has been broken into another time. Malfoy and his group are free."_

"_Good, good," Harry said, sounding more calm then he felt._

"_And there is something else as well,"_

"_What?"_

"_Wormtail has returned."_

"_What has he gotten for me?"_

"Wormtail claims…he claims he has the wands of Potters parents, the Bones, Prewetts, and other dead families. He claims he was at Hogwarts and discovered a room with wands of dead people. Milord, if you can figure out a way, if you and your intelligence could figure out a way to recruit Squibs and turn on their magic, we would have enough wands…we could build an army greater and more terrible then anywhere in history!" 

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the Potions classroom with all the Gryffindors staring at him.

"I-I need to get to Dumbledore…."


End file.
